Crash and Burn: A Squall and Rinoa Song-Fic
by Ssunstorm
Summary: Please R/R my very first song-fic starring Squall and Rinoa :)


****

Crash And Burn: A Squall and Rinoa Song-fic

..::by Avalon Larkin::..

..::Andrea Haas::..

..::far dreamer_alh@hotmail.com::..

..::www.midnyghtsnow.cjb.net::..

~~___________________________~*~___________________________~~

Crash and Burn is copyrighted by Savage Garden

Final Fantasy and all of its characters are a copyright to Squaresoft

I do not own them, nor am I making money off of this work of fan fiction

Her breath came in and out slowly. The harsh sound echoed in her ears. Rinoa's limbs felt heavy inside the space suit, even though she was floating weightlessly. _I'm going to die here….Squall…._

Her dark eyes gazed out into space. It was a breathtaking site, being able to see all those stars shining brightly like diamonds. It was so beautiful. Somehow she knew she should have been afraid, but she wasn't.

When you feel all alone…

Her eyes were shut and she still listened to her own breathing. The only regret she had now was that she wasn't with Squall. She was wishing she could be able to look into his mysterious eyes one last time…

A tiny click made her eyes open. Through a haze she saw a silver object floating in her helmet, tapping against the barrier between her and space.

__

Squall's ring… Squall… I want to be with you. I love you… I wouldn't hurt you.

And the world has turned its back on you…

He was so close. Squall could almost touch her. He felt excitement rise in him the closer he came to her. With growing elation, he reached out with his arms and tried to calm his wildly beating heart. _I almost have you…_

His body bumped into hers and his arms encircled her tightly. Squall let out a long held breath and hugged her against him. 

"I won't let you go again," He said to her. 

Rinoa felt the bite of tears in her eyes but she held the back. She was so completely happy; She could have kissed him weren't it for the space suits… She turned and put her helmet's against Squall's so she could see his face. Nothing else mattered except that he was with her now.

Give me a moment please

To tame your wild wild heart…

Inside the Air Room of the Ragnarok, Rinoa smiled as Squall and held her arms out to him. He only looked at her, unsure of what he should do. _What now?_ He wondered.

She told him to give her a hug and how she wanted him to make her feel alive.

Afraid now to show her how he really felt, he told her that they should both go back down to the planet. Then she would feel much more alive.

Rinoa hid the hurt that came from his refusal to hug her. He walked past her and went through the door that left the room and she stood there a moment, watching him. She let out a quiet sigh and followed him…

I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you

It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold

When darkness is upon your door and 

You feel like you can't take anymore

Let me be the one you call

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart 

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone

__

Another one! Squall grumbled as another alien attacked them and he attacked it quickly, trying to keep it busy while Rinoa powered up for her Guardian Force. She let lose Siren on the Propagators and as soon the GF had finished, Squall rushed forward to land a killing blow on the creature with his gunblade. Rinoa gave Squall a grin who, surprisingly, returned it.

When you feel all alone

And a loyal friend is hard to find

You're caught in a one street

With the monsters in your head

Squall felt his heart sag in his chest while he watched Rinoa being taken away… Why was he letting her go? He wanted to stay with her. But she had decided to leave to keep everyone safe. If that was what she wanted… Squall would let her go… 

He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and he clenched his hands at his sides while he struggled to hold himself back.

When hopes and dreams are far away and

You feel like you can't face the day…

Getting into the holding chamber hadn't been hard. Squall had been expecting more than what he had faced. But he didn't want to think about that right now. All he wanted now was to free Rinoa. He ran up to the control panel and tried slamming a few buttons. Nothing happened. He glared and raised his gunblade. He smashed it down onto the panel and the holding cell opened, releasing her.

Let me be the one you call

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart 

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone

Rinoa ran into his arms, throwing herself against him with all her might. "Squall!" She whispered loudly, tiny tears forming under her eyelashes. His arms encircled her with strength and warmth. She felt his entire body down to the center of her very being and she felt like this was the most natural thin in the world, for Squall to hold her. Her hands gripped his shoulders and dug into his leather jacket.

Squall held her tightly, and whispered reassuring words to her. That moment filled him with a shocking peaceful feeling. _If only I could hold you like this all the time…_

Because there has always been heartache and pain   
and when it's over you'll breathe again   
You'll breathe again

Rinoa stood alone on the balcony, gazing wonderingly up at the dark sky that wrapped the shining stars in its velvet richness. With awe she remembered how she had been up there, floating alone, fearing death... But Squall had saved her. A tiny smile formed on her lips as she thought about him. His deep blue gaze... His dark hair soft... He was a very handsome young man. And the scar gave him an edge of danger she found irresistible... Oh, my dear Squall...

"Rinoa?" The voice was quiet, but still caught her by complete surprise. She whirled and found Squall standing there, the bright light behind him making his form black against it. He came forward and stood next to her. 

She smiled at him and said, "What brings you here?"

"You do," He answered in complete truth. "I snuck away from the others to find you…" Hesitantly, he lifted his hand and slid it around her waist. They began to gaze at the sky together, lost in the moment.

"The stars are so beautiful," Rinoa said, almost breathless.

Squall, unable to stop himself, said the first thing he thought. "Like you." _OH Gods did I say that out loud?!_ He suddenly became nervous and swallowed hard and made himself look at her.

"Thank you," She told him, slipping her hand in his.

__

Please give me enough courage to do this…

He looked at her for a moment, smiling slowly and he let his hand glide up her back and behind her neck. His other hand tilted her chin up while he was lowering his own. Rinoa closed her eyes at the exact second Squall's lips touched hers, and she felt herself falling into his arms…

****

When you feel all alone   
And the world has turned it's back on you   
Give me a moment please   
To tame your wild wild heart

Let me be the one you call   
If you jump I'll break your fall   
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night   
If you need to fall apart   
I can mend a broken heart   
If you need to crash then crash and burn   
You're not alone

Rinoa thought, smiling in her mind when they parted, gazing at each other lovingly, _Finally…_


End file.
